Feels Like the First Time
by HoneyBee HoneySuckle
Summary: Star Nomads don't go through puberty until their twenties. For Wander, this means facing feelings he didn't know he had. (prompt fill, cross-posting from tumblr)


Hater would never say it out loud, but he was... ugh... _concerned _about Wander.

It had been at least a month since he'd seen the little wanderer.

An entire month without a single interruption, or ador- _obnoxious _laughter, or really anything going wrong at all.

Really, Hater should be happy.

But... for some reason, he just felt worried. Had he done something wrong?

Wait... he didn't _like _Wander or anything! If he'd done something wrong, if he'd offended that idiot with those wonderful blue eyes, that stupid, heartwarming grin, his willingness to help anyone regardless of what they needed or who they were-

Okay, so maybe Hater had just a _teeny-tiny _crush on the nomad. Shut up.

It wasn't like it mattered, anyway. When it came to romance, Wander was about as observant as a brick. It would probably take Hater grabbing the nomad and kissing him silly before Wander would even have an _inkling _that Hater had feelings for him.

Not that that would ever happen, of course.

Because Hater's feelings for Wander weren't that strong.

Certainly not strong enough for him to make up speeches in which he asked Wander to go out with him.

Because that would be dumb.

Still, he wouldn't deny that he was happy to see Wander again after an entire month of separation.

Even though the reason behind it was... less than ideal.

Freakin' Phillie.

Though the sentiment didn't seemed to be mutual, because when Hater tried smiling at him, the nomad looked away, an odd expression on his face.

_What's wrong with him?_

_What's the matter with me?_

Wander had thought that more times than he cared to count over the past month.

According to his mother, this was perfectly normal for someone his age. He _was _twenty-three, after all; he was right at the age that Star Nomads start developing sexual feelings and desires.

Puberty was normal for someone his age.

It was normal for him to be... _attracted _to someone.

But... did that someone _really_ have to be Lord Hater?

Not that there was _anything _wrong with Hater.

Quite the opposite really. Though Wander couldn't say that he'd met too many skeletons, if he had, he was fairly sure that Hater would be the best looking out of all of them.

Okay, yeah, the lack of skin was a little... odd, but those eyes... those gorgeous, bright green eyes that reminded Wander of a spring day, those eyes that captivated him, made him turn red, made his knees go weak...

Gob, he had it _bad._

And he had no idea what to do about it. Wander had never had "it" before, much less had it this bad!

So, he did the only thing he could do: Avoid Hater as much as possible. For the past month, everytime he'd heard even the unlikeliest of rumours that the skeleton was in the area, or caught even the slightest glimpse of his ship or a Watchdog, the nomad had grabbed Sylvia and ran as far away from there as he could, repeating this process as many times as needed.

It was cowardly, but... Wander wasn't sure what else he could do.

He didn't know how to deal with these feelings.

And he was fairly sure that being locked in a room with Hater wasn't going to help.

Even if it was one of Phillie's rather nice guest suites.

According to Phillie, this was "for their own good".

Sylvia had agreed with her.

Surprisingly, so had Peepers.

So, there they were, stuck together, the tension in the room nearly palpable.

For ten minutes, the two of them had sat in silence, Wander hugging his knees and not looking at the other alien for even a second. Every once in a while, Hater would try to say something to him, but Wander would simply remain silent.

"... Wander, why have you been avoiding me?" Hater finally asked, not looking at the nomad.

"... Haven't been avoiding you..." Wander mumbled quietly.

"Yes, you have. I've heard about you fleeing from planets the moment my name was mentioned more than a dozen time." Hater hesitated, then stood up, walking over to the other alien. "Did... did I do something wrong?"

The nomad hugged his legs tighter, still refusing to look at Hater. "N... N-No..."

"Then why?"

"... Did you know that Star Nomads don't go through puberty until their twenties?"

Hater blinked in confusion. "Wha...?"

Wander flushed. "I... I've never really been... y'know, _attracted _to anyone before... and about a month ago, I... H-Hater, I've been avoiding you because I... I like you."

Hater stared at him for a moment, slack-jawed. "Are... are you kidding me?"

The anger in his voice forced a very surprised Wander to finally look at him. "What?"

"You're... you're making fun of me, aren't you?! I can't _believe _you! Jeez, if you just don't want me around anymore, then j-just say so instead of making things up!"

"Hater, no, I-!"

"T-To think, I was actually _worried _about you! You... you _jerk!" _Hater bellowed, glaring at the nomad furiously.

Wander could feel tears pricking at his eyes. "P-Please, just listen to me! I'm not lying to you!"

Hater scoffed. "Yeah, right! As if I'd really believe- mmph!"

The nomad couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up, grabbing the overlord by the looser fabric of his hood and pulling him down to his eye level, smashing his mouth against Hater's.

It lasted barely a second before Wander realized what he was doing and let go, blushing furiously as he stared at Hater fearfully. Hot tears of utter humiliation spilled out of his eyes as he started to babble an apology.

"Oh my gob I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that okay maybe I did I just like you a lot more than I've ever liked anybody please don't hate me I-!"

Hater suddenly lunged forward, gently grasping Wander's jaw as he pressed his lips against the nomad's. Wander let out a surprised squeak, but melted into the kiss fairly quickly, gripping at the still bunched-up cloth near Hater's shoulders. He turned his head slightly, opening his mouth obediently when he felt his partner's tongue pushing at his lips, letting Hater take over as he wrapped his arms around the skeleton's neck, moaning into his partner's mouth-

Suddenly, the nomad pushed his partner away, sitting back down on the floor and hugging his legs again.

"W-Wander? Something wrong?"

"N... Nope. Just... Just gonna stay right here, if you don't mind."

Hater sighed, dropping to one knee next to the nomad. He grabbed Wander's chin, turning it so that the nomad was looking at him.

"Wander, you can tell me if something's wrong, okay? If... If you're not enjoying yourself, we can stop..."

Wander flushed, looking away. "I... I _am _enjoying myself. That's... that's kind of the problem."

Hater frowned, bemused. "Huh?"

With a hard swallow, the Star Nomad let his legs straighten, spreading them a bit to reveal a tiny, pointed... _thing _just barely sticking out of a slit beneath the skirt-like fur right above the top of Wander's legs.

"What... What is _that?" _Hater asked incredulously.

Wander somehow managed to blush even more. "I-It's my, um... _you know_."

Hater stared at him. "No, I don't know. What is it?"

The Star Nomad looked like he wanted to die. "It's my... gob, Hater, don't make me say it out loud!" Wander pleaded. "It's... it's the thing that most guys have that most girls don't!"

Hater's eyes widened in realization. "Oh... oh! Your, um... I get it."

There was a slight awkward pause.

"Is, um... Is that all of it?"

"No!" Wander cried indignantly. "I... oh, why are we even talking about this, it's not like you're gonna do anything about it!"

Hater didn't reply immediately. "... I could, you know."

Wander blinked. "Y... You could what?"

Hater swallowed hard. "I... I could do something about that. If... If you want."

The nomad stared at him, his jaw going slack. "You... what?" He finally managed to say.

Hater waved his hands defensively. "Y... You don't have to say yes! I... I get that you probably wouldn't want to, I just... thought I'd offer!"

"N-No, wait, I..." Wander swallowed uncomfortably. "I want to, I just... I've never..." He trailed off, staring at the floor.

Hater hesitated, then leaned in, kissing him. "I promise to make it good for you," He stated seriously, "And if you want to stop at any time, then we'll stop. Okay?"

The nomad stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Hater smiled weakly, then picked Wander up, walking over to the bed and gently placing him on the deep red comforter. With another smile, he turned to the nightstand, opening the drawer and rooting around.

He was still a little in disbelief that this was really happening.

"What are you doing?" Wander asked, eyeing Hater curiously.

"We're gonna need a couple of things if we do this... ah-ha!" Hater said triumphantly, pulling out a silvery wrapped thing and a small blue tube. "Leave it to Phillie to stock her guest rooms with protection..." He turned back to Wander, frowning when he saw the anxious look on the nomad's face.

"Hey... if... if you don't want to do this-"

"What? Oh, no, I do! Believe me, I do, I just... I guess I'm a little nervous."

Hater sat down next to him. "W-Well, that's... that's normal, right?" He asked, more of himself than Wander.

"Well, yes, but... I'm kind of a late bloomer. Most Star Nomads go through this right at twenty, and I'm twenty-three... it's normal to... to... to have sex right when you first can, but... d-don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we're doing this, I just... I'm nervous, that's all."

Hater hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I... I'm nervous too..." He mumbled.

"Why?"

The skeleton rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Wander, just... look at me!"

Wander furrowed his brow in confusion. "I am looking at you."

Hater sighed. "I... I really like you, okay? Probably a lot more than I've been willing to admit. I... I know I'm not the most handsome guy-"

Wander suddenly leaned over, kissing Hater lightly. "You're plenty handsome, hush. And I really like you, too. I want this to be good for both of us, not just me."

Hater smiled. "Gob, how are you even _real_?"

"Oh, um... Huh. I don't really know. Never really taken the time to contemplate my existence before todammmmph."

The overlord sighed and leaned forward, kissing the nomad gently. Wander put his hands on Hater's jaw, pulling him along as he laid down on the bed. Suddenly, Hater broke away, grabbing the blue tube from the nightstand.

"U-Uh, wait, wait a minute!" Wander cried quickly.

"What?"

Wander looked down sheepishly. "I, uh... Can I do it myself?"

Hater's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh... What?"

Wander flushed again. "I just... I'd rather stretch myself, if you don't mind. I've..." He cleared his throat. "I've done it before... a few days ago, actually..."

An image of Wander moaning as he scissored his fingers in and out of himself suddenly ran through Hater's mind, forcing him to bite his tongue to keep from making a humiliating noise. Wordlessly, he handed the tube to Wander, who took it gratefully.

"I'll... I'll be as quick as I can."

"N-No, take your time, I... I don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it." Hater muttered, looking away.

Wander nodded, then took a deep breath as he opened the bottle, hissing at the cold lube as it spilled onto his fingers. After pouring out a generous amount, the nomad laid back again, shifting so that he could have better access to his entrance. With another deep breath, the wanderer stuck one finger in, grimacing at the intrusion. The second finger followed shortly after, and by the time the third finger, which was the same finger as the second on the opposite hand, joined them, Wander was moaning wantonly, mewling at every little shift.

Hater finally couldn't look away anymore, and allowed himself to glance over at the wanderer. His eyes widened, and he had to bite back another moan at the sight. Wander's cock was fully out of the slit now (he hadn't been lying when he said that wasn't all of it), twitching as the nomad rotated his fingers.

"H... Hater..." Wander moaned suddenly, his eyes opening slightly.

Hater flushed, turning away. "Just... Make sure you stretch enough, I... I don't want to hurt you."

"You... you won't hurt me." Wander tried to reassure him, but his eyes widened when he glanced at his soon-to-be partner's crotch, which had a rather large tent and was faintly glowing green. "Not... not _intentionally _anyway."

Hater frowned, then glanced where Wander was staring, flushing and doubling over. "S... Sorry."

"No, it's fine... that's supposed to happen, isn't it?" Wander sighed, removing his fingers. "O... Okay, I think I'm r-ready..."

The overlord slowly sat up, moving to grab the silvery wrapper off the nightstand. He moved to his knees, scooting so that he was between Wander's open legs. With a hard swallow, he pulled up his robes, revealing his boxers and the impressive bulge in the crotch.

"W... Wow... you're something, aren't you?"

Hater flushed, coughing awkwardly. "Th... Thanks..." With another deep breath, the skeleton pulled his boxers down over his hips, freeing his erection.

Wander stared, eyes wide. "How... how do you _do _that?"

"Do what?"

He gestured to Hater's crotch. "Make it... _glow _like that!"

The overlord looked away nervously. "I... I don't really control it, it's done that for... as long as I can remember..."

Wander bit his lip, suddenly overcome with a wave of lust. "H... Hater... Hater, can w-we maybe, um... get to business?" He asked shyly, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

Hater swallowed hard, fumbling with the condom wrapper nervously before finally ripping it open, tossing the silvery wrapper to the side and rolling the condom over his dick. After slathering a good amount of lube onto himself, Hater leaned over, positioning himself at Wander's entrance and then keeping still.

"W... Wander?"

Wander looked up at him curiously. "Y... Yes?"

The skeleton swallowed nervously. "I... I should tell you something. I..."

"... You what?"

"... I've never done this before. I... I should have told you at the start, b-but I was nervous, and-"

"It's okay, Hater."

Hater stared at him, shocked. "R... Really?"

"Yeah." Wander smiled up at him. "I... I don't mind that you haven't. I mean, I haven't either, so... it's new to both of us. We... we can figure it out together, right?"

Hater stared at him for a little longer, then smiled sheepishly. "Y... Yeah." He cleared his throat. "W-Well, um... are you ready?"

Wander paused, then took a deep breath. "I... I think so."

The conqueror nodded, then, with a deep breath of his own, started to push in, slowly but surely. Wander gasped at the sudden intrusion, his back arching as he groaned.

"S... Stop! Stop!" Wander cried suddenly when Hater was almost all the way in.

Hater froze immediately. "What?! What's wrong? Should I pull out-?"

"No!" The nomad cried. "I-I mean, no, don't, just... don't move for a second, okay?"

"O-Oh, um... does... does it hurt?"

"... A little," Wander admitted, "but... but it also feels kinda... good? Just... give me a second to adjust..."

After what felt like an endless amount of time, Wander sighed. "O... Okay, you... you can start..."

Hater smiled at him, then pulled back slightly.

"H-Hey! I didn't say I wanted you to pull out-!"

Hater thrust forward gently, cutting the nomad off. Wander groaned noisily, his back arching.

"Haaaater..." He moaned, gripping at the bedsheets as his partner settled into a rhythm.

"Ngh... Wander..."

The nomad cried out suddenly. "Ah! There! Do that again!"

The conqueror obliged him, hitting the spot over and over again, making Wander scream in pleasure, making him writhe and squirm as heat built up inside of him, more and more until...

"Oh! Oh, gob, oh, _Hater!" _Wander screamed as he finally hit his peak, his cum splashing onto both his and his partner's stomach. Hater shuddered as he too hit release, hips jerking forward one final time as he soiled the condom, moaning and shaking.

They were still for a moment, the only sound that of the pair catching their breath.

"... I'm sorry." Wander whispered after a moment, surprising his partner.

"For what?" Hater asked as he pulled out, removing the condom.

Wander looked down at his robe, his face red with shame. "I... your cloak, I accidentally... I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry!"

Hater gave him an odd look, then glanced down, noticing for the first time the cooling white stain near his stomach.

"Oh, that..." He smiled comfortingly at the nomad, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It's fine, Wander. I've got plenty of cloaks just like this one, and anyway, there's such a thing as laundry." Hater teased as he took his cloak off and tossed it to the side.

Wander smiled weakly at him. "I... I know, I'm just... guess I'm still a little nervous."

Hater chuckled, lying down next to him and pulling the covers up over them. "Well... you're not the only one." He said as he pulled the nomad close to him. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. A little sore. But good." He smiled sleepily at the conqueror. "Never knew you could be so caring, Hater."

The skeleton flushed, but smiled back at him. "W-Well, I like you, so..."

Wander grinned, snuggling closer to his partner's chest. "I like you too!"

Hater just chuckled again.

"Okay, dudes, you've been in there long enough, I think you can- WHOA!"

Phillie quickly shut the door, causing Peepers and Sylvia to stare at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeeeeah, you don't wanna go in there. They're asleep... in the same bed... and I'm fairly that they're naked..."

Peepers reacted first. "WHAT?!"

Phillie grinned sheepishly. "Didn't think it'd go _that _well, did we?"

Sylvia just rolled her eyes and sighed. "In hindsight, I probably should've realized this would happen."


End file.
